luckypiefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Am I An Owl?
«Am I An Owl?» — пятый и последний эпизод мультсериала «The Legend of Lucky Pie». Аннотация Пай вместе со своим друзьями отправляется в тёмный лес в надежде найти дерево, чья смола может помочь главному герою отрастить крылья, не подозревая о том, что они на самом деле найдут в тёмном лесу... История Первые упоминания о новом эпизоде, а точнее о его дате выхода появились в марте 2018 года, когда создатели ответили на вопрос одного из пользователей Facebook, который он задал в комментариях к посту на официальной странице в Facebook. В том ответе было сказано, что новый эпизод, возможно, выйдет в следующем месяце, тоесть в апреле. 2 апреля на официальной странице мультсериала в Facebook появился пост с ссылкой на страницу на «''Patreon''». Пост сопровождался следующим текстом: Оригинал= The last time to be the patron of Lucky Pie? There is a good news and a bad news. The good news is that our new episode will be released this month, and you still have the opportunity to let your name appear in the credits. The bad news is that we haven't found investment yet. If we haven't found investment before June of this year, we will stop making the new episode. So, the fifth episode is very likely to become the last episode of the Lucky Pie series. So, this is also the last time to be the patron of this series. Thank you very much for continued help and support. It took more than three years to make 5 episodes of this series. We have to say that we have learned a lot and have met a lot of great friends. Although we have never got any investment, we have been doing the best we can to improve the quality of the animation. The new episode, we believe you will still find a lot of surprises. |-| Перевод= Последний шанс стать покровителем Lucky Pie? Есть хорошая новость и плохая новость. Хорошей новостью является то, что наш новый эпизод будет выпущен в этом месяце, и у вас все еще есть возможность оставить свое имя в титрах. Плохая новость заключается в том, что мы еще не нашли инвестиции. Если мы не найдём инвестиции до июня этого года, мы прекратим работу над новыми эпизодами. Итак, пятый эпизод, скорее всего, станет последним эпизодом серии Lucky Pie. Это также последний шанс стать покровителем этой серии. Большое вам спасибо за постоянную помощь и поддержку. Прошло более трёх лет, чтобы сделать 5 эпизодов этой серии. Мы должны сказать, что мы многому научились и встретили много прекрасных друзей. Хотя у нас никогда не было инвестиций, мы делаем все возможное, чтобы улучшить качество анимации. Новый эпизод, мы считаем, что вы все равно привнесёт много сюрпризов. |-| Аналогичный пост появился 8 апреля в официальной группе мультсериала в Weibo. 9 мая 2018 года на официальной странице в Facebook, а также в Weibo был выложен постер с неизвестным персонажем и подписью «The final episode, The new surprise.» . 13 мая был выложен ещё один постер с неизвестным персонажем и подписью «Who's that girl? Can you guess?» . 20 мая на официальном YouTube-канале и в Weibo был загружен клип на расширенную версию песни, которая длится более 2 минут, с изменённым текстом на английском языке. В описании было сказано, что данный клип является неким сюрпризом перед выходом пятого эпизода. Неизвестным персонажем стало мульт-обличие китайской певицы Wen RuiEr. 17 августа было объявлено о выходе эпизода на завтрашний день из-за некоторых проблем с озвучкой. Сюжет Лаки, Принцесса Летучая Рыба и Чайка веселятся на берегу моря. Пай, находящийся там же, пытается осознать тот факт, что он сова, вспоминая о том, что ему говорил Кот-пророк. Наконец осознав это он решает предпринять попытку полёта, забравшись на скалу и прыгнув в море попутно слышал советы чайки и Принцессы Летучей Рыбы, размахивая при этом руками. Однако попытка заканчивается неудачей и Пай падает в море. Упав, он вспоминает слова Ксены о том, что вещи развиваются настолько, насколько ты в них веришь и понимает, что он всё ещё сомневается... Лаки рассказывает о легенде, ходящей среди воронов о том, что в тёмном лесу растёт загадочное говорящее дерево, чья смола заставляет перья птиц расти быстрее, паралельно продвигаясь к тому самому лесу вместе с Принцессой Летучей рыбой. Однако, разговор Лаки прерывает крик Клубничного воина, говорящего, что дальше они пройдут, только сразившись с ним, в противном случае они завяжут ему шнурки. Не успевают они отойти от недоумения, как воин нападает на них, но спотыкается о свои же шнурки, упал перед противниками. Пай слазит с Лаки и спрашивает незнакомец, в порядке ли он. Пока тот спрашивал его об этом Клубничный воин придумал способ одурачить своих соперников. Он говорит, что он говорил, что в случае поражения ему завяжут шнурки и вот он проиграл в сражении, а значит они должны завязать его обувь. Пай, немного недоумевая, с лёгкостью завязывает шнурки оппонента, провоцируя с его стороны сильное удивление. Отойдя от шока, Клубничный воин решает любезно представиться перед новоиспеченными друзьями, что, в ответ делает и Пай. Немного поговорив троица отправляется вглубь леса, когда Клубничный воин остаётся на опушке... Лаки и Пай находят большое дерево и думает, что это оно, но Принцесса Летучая Рыба отвечает, что все деревья здесь одинаковые и поиски могут быть очень длинными. Внезапно она видит некую собаку и решает подлететь к ней, что делают и главные герои. Собакой оказывается Водяной волк, которого Пай, судя по его словам, уже видел ранее. Он же оказался не очень общительным и на вопрос о том, кто он, ответил, что ему некогда отвечать на вопросы, ибо ему ещё нужно пометить каждый дюйм этого леса. На вопрос о говорящем дереве же он отвечает, что не советует идти к этому жадине. Лаки говорит, что пора искать дальше и что он не хочет быть покусанным волком, заставив этой фразой волка залиться слезами... Идя по поляне Пай достаёт из рюкзака две банки сливового сока, дав одну из них принцессе, а другую взяв себе, что немного оскорбило Лаки. Однако, не успел он обидеться, как они услышали таинственный шёпот, доносящийся от одного из деревьев. Подойдя к нему, они увидели его светящиеся глаза и поняли, что это цель их поисков. Дерево всё время просило воды, из-за чего Принцесса Летучая Рыба и Пай вылили ему свой сок, а когда этого оказалось недостаточно, подруга Пая, подруга Пая отделила часть воды из своей защитной сферы вокруг головы, убрав всю соль в отдельный сверкающий камешек. Вот только его блеск привлёк внимание ворона и тот, подлетев к ним, хватает соль клювом, задев при этом волосы принцессы. Не пролетев долгое расстояние, ворон упал в обморок. Пока все смотрели на бедную птицу, вода из волос повелительницы Рыбного королевства прямо на дерево, от чего то начинает буянить, хватает принцессу и вытрушивает всю воду на себя, оставив правительницу умирать. Лаки и Пай пытаются сопротивляться, но "корни" "дерева" ловят и их. Это видит Клубничный воин и освобождает их, отрезав части корней от дерева. Дерево начинает бушевать ещё сильнее, крича о том, что ему нужна морская вода, обильно поливая всех своей смолой. Лаки предлагает отвести его к морю, в то время, как Пай съедает всю смолу со своего лица, от чего у него руки зарастают перьями, превратившись в крылья. Пай хочет отнести Принцессу Летучую Рыбу в море, но не может подняться в воздух. Внезапно он вспоминает о всём том, что ему говорили об этом, после чего начинает лететь, держа принцессу с помощью ног. В это время "дерево" скидывает всю листву и начинает лететь за героями, попутно обливая их чернилами, поскольку это оказался гигантсккий кальмар. Подлетев к морю и упав в него Королевский кальмар успел ухватить Пая и его подругу, которая в воде сразу приходит в себя, в отличии от Пая, который начал задыхаться. Пытаясь спасти его жизнь Принцесса Летучая Рыба сперва атакует существо, а когда это не приносит результата, она пытается создать воздушный пузырь, а когда и это не удаётся — набирает воздух в банку, которые были в рюкзаке её друга, что даёт ему некоторый запас воздуха. В этот момент, Королевский кальмар вспомнив то, как его выращивали в земле, обретает розовый цвет тела и отпускает Пая, начав прыгать над водой и благодарить его спасителей, выплеснув при этом кучу чернил, которые Принцесса Летучая Рыба ловит в банку, а Пай упускает. Вместе они любуются на закат, пока за ними наблюдает Лаки. В это время, в тёмном лесу, Водяной волк создаёт для ворона лужу воды, давая ему возможность напиться ею. К ним подходит Клубничный воин, смывая чернила с лица, а затем знакомясь друг с другом, после чего они просто сидят у лужи, каждый думая о своём... Кот-пророк, маленькие Пай, Лаки и Кот-воевода едят кальмаров. Пай говорит Лаки, что тот не любит рыбу, на что он отвечает, что это не рыба, а овощи. Эта фраза заставляет Кота-воеводу задуматься, а потом натолкнула на интересную идею... Появления Персонажи * Пай * Лаки * Принцесса Летучая Рыба * Клубничный воин (первое упоминание имени) * Водяной волк (первая реплика) * Королевский кальмар (дебют, антагонист) * Ворон (дебют) * Чайка * Кот-пророк (флешбэк) * Кот-воевода (флешбэк) Места * Тёмный лес * Море Объекты * Сок «Plum» (дебют) * Чернила королевского кальмара (дебют) * Катана Клубничного воина (дебют) * Мёртвые кальмары (дебют, флешбэк) Галерея Интересные факты * В данном эпизоде в качестве вступительного интро используется анимационный клип, созданный для расширенной версии заглавной песни. * Первоначально серия должна была иметь название «The Last Stand» . TLS.png|Китайская версия The Last Stand.jpg|Английская версия Видео Категория:Эпизоды